Pretty Reckless
by Wolf-Veins
Summary: There's a new gang in town that flickers Sakura's attention. Is it the the suspense or cute guys that draw the pinkette in? High school setting. OOCness to a few characters. :p T for now. Mainly DeiSaku but I'll play with SakuraxAkatsuki, too. xoxo


**Pretty Reckless**

By: Scarlett, also known as Decapit4ted on Tumblr, lol.

I got the title from the band The Pretty Reckless, lol. Sue me, but I think it works with this story. If you don't know the band, then I think you should check them out. They're amazing and every song they've make goes well with this story. Taylor Momsen's my future wife, btw.

I know where I want this story to go, but if you'd like to give me some ideas then that'd be cool.

Summary: There's a new gang in town that flickers Sakura's attention. Is it the danger, the suspense, or cute guys' that draw the pinkette in? OOCmess to certain characters. :p

* * *

A pink haired girl sang softly to herself while filling her locker. _"You didn't have to cut me off, make it out like it never happened, like we were nothing." _ Class had just ended and Sakura was organizing her messy locker.

"Hey you!" Tenten hopped next to her best friend. "Whoa, man. Your locker is actually _clean_.Mah wittle gurlz growin' up!" She wiped away a nonexistent tear. Sakura shook her head, "I'm not a baby, Tenten." She shut her locker and headed towards the school doors.

The brunet scoffed. "Oh, _puh-leez_. You have me do everything for you. Paying for your food at the C-Store, tying your shoes after bowling, and don't even get me started on the poor sense of 'style' you had when we first met last year."

"Oh god, never again. Freshman year was a horrible year for me, _ughhh_." Sakura dropped her head in shame.

Tenten however, laughed. "See? You have much to learn, that's why you're my wittle baybaygurl."

Sakura sighed. "Hm, maybe my purpose is to prepare you for motherhood! :D"

The brunet face palmed.

"Well, I mean, in a few years you and Neji will get married and make babies. Lots and lots of babies. So, I guess my reason for being here is to get you ready-"

"Shaddaaaaapp!" Tenten blushed bright red. "I'm not making babies any time soon. I'm only eighteen. And I'm going to university next year, I am not taking care of a child when I should be studying. Maybe when I'm twenty five."

"Fine. When you're twenty five you and Neji will make bootiful babies and I will be 'Auntie Sakura~'!" Sakura sang enthusiastically.

"Anyways.." Tenten tried to hide the blush she had.

The walk to Sakura's house was a short once since the housing was across the street from the school. All of the students lived very close to each other, much to their convenience.

Sakura opened her front door and took off her shoes before running up the stairs with Tenten following after her. They tossed their bags on the floor and Tenten flopped onto the bed and Sakura planted herself in front of her computer.

"Helloooo Tumblr, I've missed youuu, baby!" She shook her mouse to wake her computer up then typed in her login and began to blog for a few minutes. Tenten just rolled her eyes and started letting her hair out and brushing it with Sakura's brush which was on her nightstand.

"And yet you wonder why you're still single, haha."

"Heh, don't blame me for being in love with this beautiful piece of awesome." She opened another tab and began playing music. "How've you and Neji been?"

"Ugh, I don't know. Good I guess, I mean, yeah, I care about him a lot but he's been a bit... off lately. Maybe he's gotten bored of me." She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Or maybe he's been having some personal issues. Talk to him about it. Let him know you're there." Sakura continued blogging her life away.

"I do! He just doesn't seem to want to talk to me! It's so _frustrating_." She furiously untangled a few strands of her hair.

"Welp, that sucks then." The pink haired girl groaned when her internet went out.

"It does! ;n; He makes me feel different and stuff. Normally I would snap at any guy that ignored me, even a little bit or I just wouldn't care. But I get so nervous around him, but in a good kind of way. He gives me goose bumps."

Sakura stared at her blankly before bursting into a fit of laughter. "That was insanely cheesy."

"But it's so true! I just hate that I don't know what to do." Tenten slammed her head into a pink pillow and screamed.

"I say, fuck it then. If he makes you nervous and feel like Jell-O then don't let him ignore you. Confront him even if you don't think you can. You have a right to say what's on your mind so don't hold back. Tell him exactly how you feel. And afterwards, if he still ignores you, then tell me. I'll beat the shit out of him. Don't waste your time on some guy that treats you like that, even if it is Neji Hyuuga. So, just talk to him after we eat our lunch tomorrow at school, Babycakes." Sakura got off her rolly-chair then sat on her bed next to her best friend.

"I'm scared. I mean, that's good advice and I know I should take it, I do...but, I'm scared. What if he still ignores me afterwards? I've loved guys before but.. I've never been _in love_ with a guy before. I'm scared of him not wanting me anymore. He means a lot to me." Her eyes got red and tears started making their way down her face. Sakura rubbed her friend's back soothingly.

"Remember when I was dating Sasuke a few months ago? He made me feel kind of the same way Neji makes you feel. He and I would talk about everything and we'd just lie down in his bed, on my roof, or at the park and not speak a word, and just enjoy the company of one another. I exposed myself completely to him. I gave him my all. He was the first guy I've ever been in love with. And then, when he broke it off five days before Christmas, I completely broke down. I locked myself in my room for days with music playing, the only time I left was when I went to the bathroom or went to grab food. I was so vulnerable and he destroyed me. I'll be honest, I cried a lot. My eyes were basically leaking nonstop and I used up so many tissues. I broke the promise I made to myself, to never hurt myself again. I felt completely worthless. I always tried talking to him but it was like he disconnected me from his life. He said we could still be friends but he never wanted to hang out, he'd always say he was busy but I'd hear his friends talk about how much fun they had when they were at his house. He didn't want me around. I asked him why he dumped me and he said that there weren't many positives about me and that the negatives were just too much. He just gave up. Now I see that he lied about the feelings he had for me, he only used me. Point is, heart break _does_ hurt. It hurts like hell. But after time, you start to feel a little better. Now, instead of crying whenever I see Sasuke around, I just ignore him. I know he's there, but I don't beg him to be with me again, which is clearly an improvement. I do still lie awake in bed at night and notice my mind wandering to him. I do get a bit nostalgic when I see the park. I do miss him, but in the end, no matter how perfectly imperfect he seemed to me, he's no good for me. Point is, if he really cares then he'll always be there for you and never let you go."

Midway through Sakura's speech, Tenten poked her head from underneath of the pillow. She saw her best friend staring off and concentrating hard on her words.

"I hate that bastard."

Sakura sprawled out on her bed and sighed, "Me too."

* * *

"I don't think I can do this." Tenten pouted. Ten feet away on a bench sat a certain Hyuuga, reading a book and filling out what looked to be a homework assignment. Sakura was currently trying to get Tenten to confront him but her friend was being an absolute pussy.

"Too bad. You'll regret not doing it. You can't hide behind a freakin' tree, I mean seriously. You're _Tenten._ The prettiest, most smartest, and toughest senior of Konoha High! You can do this." Sakura tried dragging the brunet but she wouldn't let go of the tree.

"Most smartest. Really, Sakura, really?" Tenten face palmed. Sakura took the opportunity and pushed Tenten in front of Neji before running back to the tree. Sakura laughed at Tenten who was turning bright red and pushing dirt around with her foot. She knew Tenten was most likely mentally screaming curse words at her. She couldn't really hear what was going on between the two but Neji looked up at her best friend. She wished that she knew what they were talking about.

Sakura sighed then skipped to the bathroom to fix her hair since she knew that it was probably a mess from when she was shoving Tenten around. Her pink hair stuck up in weird angles and she grabbed her brush out of her purse and attempted to fix it. Her side fringe was curling so she pulled out her little straightener out of her bag and began to work on it then when she finished, she touched up her make up. She was in the middle of applying mascara to her right eye when her friend Ino walked in. "Hey Ino."

"Hi." The blonde walked up to the mirror and groaned before magically pulling out a large make up bag from poop knows where. "I look like shit."

It bothered her when pretty girls said they looked ugly. Especially Ino. She was pretty perfect. She had silky blonde hair, nice boobs, a super flat tummy, great legs, a pretty face and she even had an accent because she lived in Europe before moving here in the summer. She was funny and had a lot of guy friends. She had a boyfriend but she dumped him a week or two ago. Ever since, every guy's been trying to impress her. Sakura was even asked about what she was into because they knew she was good friends with her.

"Nah, you look great." She pulled out her eyeliner.

"Nope. I can't believe I looked like this all morning. Sasuke and everyone else in the group probably thought I looked hideous." She began to heavily re-coat her face with makeup.

"Fuck." Sakura poked herself in the eye with her eyeliner. It burned. She ran into a stall and began dabbing away the tears with toilet paper.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk about… sorry."

"Uhm, no, it's okay? My eyeliner basically attacked my eye, I'm not _actually_ crying-"

"No, it's okay. No need to lie, dear."

"But-"

"Anyways, did you hear about the new guys?"

She sighed, irritated, "Yeah, everybody's been talking about them all morning. Aren't they juniors? I haven't really seen them yet." She reapplied her eyeliner but more carefully.

"Some are juniors and others are seniors. Sasuke's older brother is one of them. Apparently, Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, moved out when he was fourteen to join their gang called Akatsuki. I hear that the gang members are from all over the world and rich and have drugs and are kind of like, paid assassins' and have personal hookers and are all posh and super cute."

"Yeah, because people as exciting as that come to Konoha High." Sakura scoffed then put her stuff into her purse. "Well, I'm off. See you later."

* * *

"Ugh, you guys are gross!" Sakura shielded her eyes.

"Get over it, Sakuraaa~! ^^" Tenten snuggled closer to Neji who had his arm around her.

Sakura made gagging sounds and Neji chuckled at the two best friends. "I'm still sorry, Tenten. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I've just been really tired since Hinata and Naruto keep me up at night with their laughing and such." He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe your uncle hasn't noticed that she's been letting Naruto in through the window."

"Yeah, well, it's a good thing he's a really, _really_ heavy sleeper. And I don't have to worry about Naruto trying anything because they know I have a cam set up in Hinata's room. Plus, he's pretty harmless other than the fact that he kisses her a lot."

"I remember when you didn't even let Naruto look at her, hahaha!"Sakura laughed.

"Well, if she's happy then I guess it's all good."

Tenten peered up at him, he was a head taller than her-which I have always thought was cute-, and smiled as she pecked him on the cheek. He pulled her closer towards him and kissed her forehead gently.

"Aw, gee, thanks for making me feel extra single now, guys. ;n;" Sakura pouted and looked for an excuse to give them some alone time. "Okay, well I'm going to go to my locker and get stuff for my next class. Later guys~"

Sakura hummed a tune by Hole as she headed down the hallway to her locker. She felt so awkward walking pass classrooms when they had their doors open because students would just stare at whoever passed by. Well, she always felt awkward because she _was_ awkward. Very, _verrrryyy_ awkward.

She walked slowly to her locker since she had plenty of time before the bell signaling the end of lunch rung.

"Hm, next class is Spanish 3. There's a sub so we'll probably watch a movie so I don't need anything. After that is English 10 and Kurenai-sensei hinted that we'd start reading that one book-ahh!"

Sakura tripped and her bag flew through the air. Once she realized what had happened, she quickly looked around to make sure that nobody saw her and tried to redeem herself. She looked at her untied shoelace and muttered a curse before starting to collect everything that fell out of her bag.

"Great fucking job, dumb ass." She cursed to herself.

"Do you need some help?"

Confused, the pinkette looked up at the person with the unfamiliar voice. He was a tall boy with blue skin and what looked to be gills on his face.

"Uh…"

"It's rude to stare, miss." A boy with an eye patch popped out from behind the fishy looking dude.

"Uh, err, s-sorry." Sakura shook her head and continued to pick up her belongings which were currently being collected by a boy with long black hair in a ponytail and a red haired boy.

"Uhm, thanks..?" The boy with the eye patch sensed her confusion and introduced himself and pointed at the other boys as he introduced them.

"Hello! I'm Tobi! These are my wonderful friends Itachi, Kisame, Sasori. :3"

"Hi..? I'm Sakura, I haven't seen you guys around here before. You must be the new students." She grabbed her bag from the one called Kisame. "Thanks." She stared at his large, blue hands and he noticed.

"They aren't as weird as your hair, Pink." He smirked. "It's okay though, 'cause I like weird. c;"

Sasori rolled his eyes at his flirty blue friend. "_Anyways_, we heard you shriek a few minutes ago and thought we'd check it out. You see, we've seemed to have misplaced our friends and we thought the cry belonged to one of those dumbasses."

"Yeah, and Deidara and Hidan can't be stuck with each other for too long since they tend to argue a lot and that annoys the shit out of Kakuzu and he will surely murder them." Spoke Itachi.

"Oh, well I can help you find them if you'd like. Konoha High isn't very big so I'm sure we'll find them soon enough. Let me just get some stuff out of my locker, okay? C:"

After dropping off and picking up some things from her locker, Sakura lead the boys around the small school. It wasn't very big, it had about six hundred students at the most. She answered a couple of their questions, well mostly Tobi's questions, about her. Once they found their friends they all learned quite a bit about Sakura, including the color of her bedroom curtains. Yep.

Sasori and Kisame were in the middle of arguing between the difference between lavender and periwinkle when they heard shouting coming from the performing arts hallway. They all quickly went to check it out.

A blonde boy and a white haired boy were violently throwing their fists at each other. The white haired boy was pulling on the blonde's long hair which was in disarray.

Kisame and Sasori tried to separate the two while Tobi was screaming about where Kakazu was, whom Sakura guessed was another friend of theirs.

"The little shit kept disrespecting Jashin-sama! I'm going to fucking kill him!" The white haired boy shouted as Kisame kept holding onto him.

"Well you said that art is a waste of time, so fuck you." The blonde picked up a broken ponytail and cursed before throwing it in a random direction. "Itachi, can I have a ponytail?"

The raven haired boy reached into his pocket and tossed one towards the blonde who put it into his mouth before looking in my direction and saying, "do you have a brush?" I looked at him and thought he was really cute. Well, they all were insanely attractive, even the blue dude.

The blonde lifted his eyebrow and Sakura forced herself to stop staring at the boy before reached into her bag and grabbing her brush. The blonde took it and mumbled a 'thank you' before carefully brushing his long, silky hair. Once he was done he handed the pinkette her brush which she put away and put his hair into a high ponytail.

"Well, hellooo there, baby." The white haired boy appeared in front of Sakura, startling her. "I'm Hidan. ;D" He flirty-ly smiled at her.

She blushed bright red and Sasori smacked him on the back of the head. "Back off." Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief. "I've already called dibs." He said in a smooth, husky voice and winked at the pink haired girl who just blushed a deep shade of red. So. Much. Hotness. Whew.

"Deidara, where's Kakuzu?" Itachi asked the blonde.

"He's in the lunch room trying to snag some of the money from the registers." Deidara said as he stretched his arms.

The bell rung and the hallways filled with teenagers.

"We should probably go find Kakuzu." Kisame stated before walking off with Itachi.

Sakura was staring at Deidara until Tobi pulled her hand and started hopping, "Come on, Sakura! Let's go get Kakazu! He's really nice! :D"

"Y-Yeah, okay. Let's go." She quickly snapped out of her daydream. Before she was dragged along by the hyper boy, she looked over at Deidara who half grinned at her.

* * *

**xoxo - Scarlett**


End file.
